


I like the way you like the way that I like the way it feels.

by lizzieboo22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard Kink, Blowjobs, M/M, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieboo22/pseuds/lizzieboo22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just really likes Louis beard.</p>
<p>Warnings; Rimming, buttsecks, slight dirty talk idk?, facefucking.<br/>Word count; 1,503.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like the way you like the way that I like the way it feels.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; Seen this prompt and I liked it, hope I did it justice if not whatever.. also the title is just for who gives a fuck pretty much.

It was early and Harry had woken up before Louis had. He looked down at the smaller lad curled into him and smiled, kissing the back of his neck he whispered "Lou wake up".

"Go away Harry, give me like 10 more minutes" He mumbled and turned in Harry's arms. As Louis had turned Harry could feel is stubble scratch against his chest, and he felt a spark of arousal hit him right in the gut. 

"No Lou, get up we only have this day off and I want to spend it doing something special!" Harry whined while running his hands up and down Louis' sides before gripping his bum.

"Fine" Louis huffed before kissing Harry quickly and rolling out of bed mumbling something about morning breath and throwing on sweats. Harry got up shortly after putting on a pair of pajama bottoms and moving to the bathroom beside Louis to brush his teeth as well.

"Harry theres no room with you standing beside me to shave, please move babe" Louis said while nudging Harry over. Harry stifled a whine and stood behind Louis kissing the back of his neck again, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Or you could skip the shaving, come back to bed and fuck me instead?" Harry suggested

The words went straight to Louis' dick and he turned around in Harry's arms. "I guess we could do that instead" Louis said with a smirk before pushing Harry backwards into the bedroom and on to the bed and straddling him.

Almost a half an hour after they finished Louis shaved to go out while Harry pouted in the next room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The boys were on the tour bus again traveling Europe Liam and Zayn playing fifa while Niall pigged out on chips and Harry and Louis were cuddling watching the others with an amused look.

Louis hadn't shaved in about a week and Harry was loving it. While Louis sat with his back against Harry's chest, Harry was trailing his lips against Louis' jaw, Louis being oblivious to the fact that Harry was becoming increasingly turned on by his growing beard.

"Its getting a bit too much beard don't you think Haz?" Louis asked not catching Harry's frown "I think I'll shave it tonight"

And shave it he tried. As soon as he got up to go to the bathroom of the bus Harry was right behind him closing the door pushing him against the counter and dropping to his knees. 

"Fuck Harry, You're eager for it tonight arnt you?" He gasped as Harry unzipped his pants and pulled them down licking the slowly growing bulge through the boxers. 

Louis moaned and tipped his head back bringing his hand up to brush through Harry's hair before gripping it tightly. Harry brought down his boxers, not wasting anytime in making him fall apart he immediately licked the slit and sucked on the head gently.

"Babe don't tease" Louis pleaded and Harry obliged. He pulled off and licked his lips, then went back down bringing Louis' cock into his mouth so the tip touched the back of his throat and his eyes watered but he didn't pull off, just looked up at Louis holding himself there.

Louis moaned knowing what he wanted and pulled his hips back so on the tip of his dick was in Harry's mouth and slowly pushed back in while Harry tried not to choke. He began slowly fucking into Harry's mouth pulling his head back with his hair occasionally. He could feel the arousal build up in his stomach and knew he was close. He looked down to see Harry's lips stretched around his cock, his eyes filled with tears as he looked up and he had his dick out stroking it quickly.

Moaning around Louis cock Harry stilled and came over his hand closing his eyes. Louis began fucking faster in his mouth moaning a quick "f-fuck sakes Harry" before spilling in Harry's mouth.

Harry struggled to swallow it all as a bit dribbled out the corner and he eagerly licked it up. 

Needless to say, Louis forgot about shaving that night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two days later in the hotel Louis was getting ready for another publicity stunt with Eleanor. He was standing in the bathroom with nothing but a towel on when Harry called him just as he was about to shave. His stubble had grown decently long, it was still slightly prickly but nothing that gave Harry little burns when they made out.

"Yes Harry" he said sounding quite annoyed "I need to be out of her in an hour and you are preventing me from shaving yet again" and right then it dawned on Louis. Harry liked his beard, now the little moans when he rubbed his face against Harry or when Harry brushed his lips against his jaw made sense. He had a kink for his stubble.

"I'm sorry Lou I just-" Harry began before Louis cut him off "shut up Harry, take off your clothes and get on the bed" Louis commanded and Harry jumped right away stripping off his shirt and pants off as if it was a race. When he was naked he lay on the bed, watching Louis from across the room.

"Ass up" Louis said and Harry moved on his knees resting on his elbows with his ass in the air. Louis walked up behind him and admired the sight. He removed the towel and climbed on the bed behind Harry leaning down and brushing his jaw against Harry's neck, Harry moaned at the feeling moving his neck closer.

"You like my stubble don't you, that's why every time I try to shave you want sex" He said brushing his jaw against his ear and Harry's face went red when Louis brought it up. 

"Y-yeah Lou I love it, I love your stubble, it makes you look so manly and just fucking sexy" Harry said as Louis trailed his beard down his back towards his ass. Louis spread his cheeks and wondered out loud "I wonder how it would make you feel if I ate you out with my stubble hm? Rubbing against your asscheeks as I licked you out?" Harry dropped his head so it hung in between his shoulders and begged Louis "Please Lou, I want that, I want that so bad. Please let me feel you come on Louis"

And Louis gave into the pleading, licking out against his hole in quick motions burying his face in Harry's ass. Harry could feel the hair rubbing against him and he could help but push back onto Louis' face trying to get more. Louis brought his chin up and rubbed it right against his hole making Harry jump forward and moan out "Fuck Lou, so good need more, fuck, fuck, fuck" 

So Louis slipped a finger in while he licked beside it continuously rubbing the stubble against his ass. Fucking his finger in faster Harry broke, The tears came on his own as he started mumbling nonsense "Lou please, god, so fuck, n-need more, need you, come on Lou fuck me, I need you to fuck me, please fuck me, please"

soon Louis was up to three fingers still licking around his fingers and Harry still sobbing quietly when Louis sat up spit on his hand and rubbed it against his cock and pushed in slowly bending over as Harry arched his back and pressed his jaw against Harry's neck. Harry pushed back so Louis was fully inside and moaned stilling as he tried to adjust. 

He adjusted pretty quickly and began pushing back against Louis cock faster and faster, Louis gripping his hips and Harry moaning obscenely. "You like being my little whore don't you Harry, like fucking yourself on my cock. Like when I eat you out. you just sit there and take it as I have my way with you, fuck Haz" Louis moaned out against Harry's ear.

"Yes yes yes oh god, love being your whore, love fucking myself god Lou, love it so much" and then He came against his stomach and bed untouched feeling Louis stubble against him again.

Feeling Harry tighten around him was enough and he spilled inside Harry collapsing on him for a second before he pulled out and watched as a bit dripped out. Louis leaned down and licked it up, Harry jolted forward the tongue and stubble being to much because of the sensitivity.

Louis crawled up beside Harry and lay there for a second.

"So the beard can stay right Lou?" Harry asked quietly and Louis chuckled.

"Yes Haz, the beard can stay"

"Good. By the way Louis... You're late for el" 

"SHIT" Louis said before he jumped out and got dressed when he turned around to kiss Harry goodbye he seen him curled up sleeping, snoring lightly looking very peaceful so Louis kissed his forehead and whispered "Love you babe" Before rushing out of the apartment and thinking to himself, yes the beard could stay.


End file.
